


of strange requests and completely platonic feelings

by lafbaeyette



Series: finding their home [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette was not surprised, actually they were a little grateful, to find Alex hunched over the desk in John’s room when they returned from their morning class. They stood in the doorway, eyes scanning over the rumpled sheets on the bed before making their way to the rumpled man at the desk, back and shoulders curved as he typed feverishly on his laptop.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>AKA, The One Where Lafayette Asks Alex For An Odd Favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	of strange requests and completely platonic feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!! It's been a while! I'm currently in the midst of Hell AKA, Finals - but I needed to de-stress and this one has been on my mind for a while. It's shorter than most other things in this 'verse, so sorry about that, but we all needed some more Alex/Laf in our lives and this one explores a minor progression of their relationship. 
> 
> Note: This is part of my 'finding their home' series, and while you don't need to read the others to read this one I'd highly recommend checking out the rest if you enjoy it! This takes place somewhere between 'of insecurities and breaking boundaries' and 'of ice and snowmen' 
> 
> I'd also just like to thank my earth, my sun, and my heart, bvrnes (or, pinkeresque on Tumblr) for reading this over for me before posting. She also writes some really great things, so I HIGHLY suggest looking her up. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~

Lafayette was not surprised, actually they were a little grateful, to find Alex hunched over the desk in John’s room when they returned from their morning class. They stood in the doorway, eyes scanning over the rumpled sheets on the bed before making their way to the rumpled man at the desk, back and shoulders curved as he typed feverishly on his laptop. John had probably left less than fifteen minutes before Lafayette had returned home, maybe a little longer judging from how full the word document on Alex’s screen seemed to be. He was intent on whatever he was working on, eyes focused and fingers seeming to float over the keys effortlessly hardly without pause. It was admirable and almost made Laf guilty about interrupting him, but they had their own goals in mind. Laf cleared their throat and Alex started, snapping his head around to face them. 

“Oh! Hey, Laf, sorry — uh, John just left, and I don’t have class  until — so I just thought I’d hang around—” Alexander Hamilton stumbling over his own words was a sight Lafayette didn’t get often, but it pulled a smirk across their lips as they shook their head. 

“Alexander, you do not need to apologize for being here,” they chuckled, stepping into the room. “You may as well go ahead and move in, it is strange when you’re  _ not _ here.” 

“Oh,” Alex’s cheeks flushed at that, and Lafayette’s smirk turned into a full-on grin. Alex and John were both so easy to get at, their cheeks staining with red at the most subtle suggestion. Lafayette anticipated the reaction to what they were about to ask. “Uh, I was just working on an essay — did you need something?” 

“Actually, I do,” Lafayette began slowly, moving further into the room, approaching Alex at the desk. Alex turned to them fully now, laptop forgotten for the moment as he faced them, lifting a brow in question. “I am going to be seeing an, ah, old flame, I guess you would say, later. And I need him to believe that I have  _ completely _ moved on. Unfortunately, while I absolutely  _ have _ , I have no…  evidence…” Alex’s brows knitted together as he tried to follow Lafayette’s train of thought. 

“So… what do you need from me?” He asked, cautiously watching as Lafayette took another step closer. 

“A hickey,” Lafayette stated, and Alex wasn’t sure if he was more taken aback by the request or the nonchalance. He stayed silent, trying to read Laf’s expression, waiting for the ‘ _ just kidding, I need you to proofread a paper _ ’ or whatever Lafayette’s real question had to be. “John has them all the time, you’re obviously a fan of leaving them — I’m sorry, if this is too… uncomfortable, I can just leave and we can forget about it. I just wanted to get the message across clearly — well, I guess I have not moved on as much as I hoped - I just want to make him jealous, especially after he cheated on me— But I am sorry, Alexander, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, let us just pretend this never happened—” Lafayette started to back track, shaking their head and turning on their heel. They hadn’t even thought through the request, how odd it must be the ask your roommate’s  _ boyfriend _ for such a thing — it was entirely inappropriate, no matter how close he and Alexander were, he should not have — 

“You’re serious?” Alex did not sound uncomfortable or alarmed, but confused and… breathless. “No, no no, Laf come back, I just — I didn’t think you were serious?” 

“I was, but—” Lafayette swallowed. “I understand this is probably entirely inappropriate, you are John’s boyfriend, I shouldn’t—”

“I mean, it’s not like we’re really doing anything,” Alex frowned, reaching for his phone. “But I could ask him if it’s okay?” Laf’s eyes followed Alex’s hand as he scooped up his phone, tapped out a message, both of them staring at the device expectantly and jumping a little when the sharp text tone filled the otherwise silent room. “He says it’s the weirdest question he’s ever been asked, but he’s alright with it.” Another text. “And that he wants the full story when he gets home.” 

Lafayette gave only a small nod, they hadn’t really thought this far ahead. They had only prepared themselves to  _ ask _ , not for Alexander to drop his phone back onto the desk and stand up. Or for him to step even  _ closer _ , until they could feel his breath against their skin and tried hard to suppress the shiver down their spine. It didn’t work, and Alex chuckled. 

“You… ready?” Alex asked, barely a whisper, and Lafayette swallowed hard. Gave him a firm nod. Their fists clenched into the fabric of their pants, trying to keep their cool as Alex took another step, almost pressing himself against them. And then his fingertips were nudging their chin, tilting their head to the side, and his lips were brushing over their neck, seeming to explore the area before finally settling on a spot that would still be visible even if Lafayette wore a collared shirt. Lafayette couldn’t help the gasp that left their lips as Alex suckled at the skin, they could  _ feel _ the smirk cross his lips before he started sucking harder at the spot and then one of his hands was in their hair, tilting their head even further to give himself more room. His lips moved over their pulse point and they prayed Alex couldn’t feel how  _ hard _ their heart was beating as he worked over their neck, pressing a few smaller, sucking kisses around the initial area before returning to the mark he had started on. He nipped at Laf’s neck, soothing over the bite with his tongue before pulling the skin past his lips once more, Lafayette’s hand gripped at his side. This seemed to only spur Alex on, one hand tightening in Lafayette’s hair, the other slipping around their waist and pressing their bodies flush together and —

_ Oh _ . 

Alex jerked back, face flushed and lips red and shiny from their previous actions. Lafayette watched him with wide eyes, hands tugging at the bottom of their shirt in an attempt to hide the fact that they were suffering from a very similar problem to Alex. Alex’s eyes fell to their neck, another smirk finding it’s way across his lips as he took in the impressive, already darkening mark left there. 

“That should solve your problem,” he murmured, and Lafayette couldn’t help but add,  _ and cause quite a few more _ as they shifted from foot to foot. 

“Y-yeah,” their voice was too breathy, they cleared their throat. “Um.. thank you, Alexander. I’ll leave you back to your work.” They turned on their heel before another thing could be said, rushing out of the room, one hand moving up to press against the mark on their neck, tender beneath their fingertips, and they felt something in their gut stir at the feeling and the memory of Alex’s lips on their neck.  _ No, _ they stopped their train of thought, shaking their head.  _ This was… entirely platonic. He’s John’s. _

Lafayette shut the door to their room, continuing to get ready for their lunch with Thomas and pretending that that last thought didn’t bother them as much as it did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The feelings? Totally not platonic. A'ight. I hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are everything to me! Sorry this was a shorter one, but hopefully it was still just as good! 
> 
> If you wanna see anything in this 'verse, feel free to drop a prompt in a comment or find me on Tumblr: @hypeulesnochilligan 
> 
> I'm always willing and ready to yell about Hamilton with anyone - so come find me. Let's be friends. Send me happy vibes and cute headcanons to get me through Finals. Love y'all. 
> 
> ~ Pip


End file.
